The Last Day Of Shooting chapter 1 A Zanessa Story
by CrazyLady68
Summary: Its the last day of shooting for high school musical and Zac and Vanessa really like each other but are not sure how to tell each other how they feel , will they tell each other before its to late ,read and see.
1. Chapter 1

A Zanessa Story

Eps:1 Last Day Of Shooting

Authors Notes: In my story Zac,Corbin and Lucas all share a house and Vanessa ,Ashley and Momo share a house too . Kenny

Ortega will be in the story a bit too.and I am rating it M as there is some detailed love stuff hope you all enjoy, this is a first story

for me read away and let me know what you think please bye for now.

Kenny: Ok everyone that's a wrap thank you all for a job well done , Oh and I am inviting you all to a cast party here in the

rehearsal room tonight a 7 pm to celebrate the completion of HSM . Z: Hey Vanessa would you like to come to the party with me

tonight? V:I would love too ! smiles big ,Z: Ok great I will pick you up at your trailer 6:45 smiles. V: Ok see you then . In the boys

trailer Z: to Corbin and Lucas tonights the night I am going to tell Vanessa how I feel about her, that I have had feelings for her

since I first layed eyes on her. C:Then I guess by the end of this night you'll no longer be single! Z: What do you mean ?I don't

even know if V has feelings for me, I thinks she might but I don't know for sure. Corbin and Lucas: Oh come on dude we have

seen the way she looks at you and flirts with you, It is pretty obvious she is into you big time, Z Oh man I hope so , Well it is an

hour and a half till the party starts we should start getting ready, C&L: Yah we have to pick up Momo and Ashley they are

going with us , Z cool V is going with me we will pick them up together C & L cool alright dude they go to get ready.

Meanwhile: With the girls also getting ready for the party, Vanessa : OMG! Ashley , Momo can you help me find something to

wear Ash and Momo sure but why are you so nervous? V: Ok you both know how bad I am crushing on Zac right? A&M curious

and excited yeah so bad we almost have to hose you down at times laughs. Vanessa blushing I did not think it was that bad

giggles anyway Zac is taking me to the party tonight and I am gonna tell him how I feel .Ash and Momo squeals Omg! really V

yeah and I want to look extra good for him you know to make sure he notices me. Ashley : How about that new little black

dress you got at the mall last day off when we went shopping? V:Yeah thanks that one will be perfect giggles. Momo: Yeah Zac

wont be able to keep his eyes off of you. So what will Zac think check out eps 2 .


	2. Chapter 2

A Zanessa Story

Eps.2 The Cast Party pt.1

At V's trailer: V:OMG! Do I look ok? Zac will be her in 10 minutes. Ashley to V: Vanessa get hold of yourself you look great

Momo Ya drop dead gorgeous . Ashley and Momo How do we look ? V you 2 look awsome , 5 minutes later knock knock V

jumps up OMG! OMG! , Ashley : V chill already everything will be fine. V very nervous ok opens door Hey Zac his eyes go

wide and his jaw drops and Zac just stands there starring at Vanessa in awe thinking to himself wa wa wa whoa I definately

have to tell her how I feel. V: Zac waving a hand in front of his eyes are you in there ?Zac snaps out of his thoughts blushing

huh oh er ya I'm here it is just that you look so WOW! ! V: why thank you and your looking pretty hot yourself blushing.

Corbing and Lucas:Hey ladies your looking great this evening Ash and Momo Thank you and like wise to you too. Corbin

notices Zac starring at Vanessa again he chuckles and whispers in Zacs ear hey man put your tongue back in your mouth

and lets go party, Z to Corbin Shut Up man blushing .Ash , Vanessa, Momo and Lucas well are we ready to go party you 2

Zac and Corbin ya lets go party! they all leave together Zac and Vanessa in Zacs car and Ash, Momo, and Lucas in Corbins car.

They all arrive at the set and go into the big rehearsal hall it is decorated up at the far end there are some tables done up with

candles and dishes for dining and drinks, There is an area set up for dancing and just passed the dance area there is a small

stage with a sound system,big screen and microphones for Karaoke , Gang to Kenny it looks great in here thanks! Kenny:

You are all very welcome but you earned it now go and have a good time! A slow song starts playing Zac turns to Vanessa

may I have this dance? V why of course you may they go to the dance floor where Zac wraps his arms around V's waist and

she snakes her arms around Zacs neck and pulls him close their bodies touching and swaying in time to the music, V

thinking to herself Oh damn this feels so right I feel so safe in his arms , I've got to tell him how I feel tonight , but how .Z also

thinking to himself OMG! she smells so nice and feels so good snuggled against me in my arms this just feels so right I 've

got to muster up the nerve and tell her how I feel, but how .

With Corbin,Momo,Lucas and Ashley all dancing together near by they see the way Zac and V are looking at each other ,how

close they are dancing, Ashley aaaahhhh they look so sweet together I hope they tell one another how they feel Corbin,Lucas

and Momo Us too , Momo they will when they are ready.


End file.
